Yugioh! DE - Episode 079
Fire Users Synopsis Clarissa and Mila have a fiery third round duel. Summary Morning Maya returns to the hotel after watching Rachel Fantina's victory of Natalie Briar. She wants a head start on applying what she's learned before their quarterfinal. She and Cameron agree to meet later for Clarissa's duel, which will be at Yankee Stadium. Cameron elects not to return to the hotel and wants to enjoy the day a little more. However, he is missing when Clarissa and Mila's duel begins. The Duel Anticipating the Other Clarissa and Mila's duel is sensationalized as two stars of Central Academy dueling for a spot in the quarterfinals. Mila wins the coin toss and elects to go first. Lucy notes Clarissa has the advantage. Certainly, Mila's "Volcanic" cards will chip away at Clarissa's LP, but all Clarissa needs is a single "Inferno Fire Blast" to win. She deems it a slow burn against a massive burn. Both duelists are vividly aware of the others' strategy, so Mila reveals a new tactic: "Blaze Accelerator Reload" in lieu of her usual Continuous Spells. She aims to slowly thin her Deck to get all the cards she needs to defeat Clarissa. More importantly, she aims to fill her GY with "Volcanic" monsters to exploit the effect of "Volcanic Counter." Mila even baits Clarissa with her new "Volcanic Queen" that uses Clarissa's own "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" as the tribute. Regardless of Clarissa's LP, "Volcanic Counter" would deliver massive damage if she carelessly attacked directly. She re-summons her "Black Flare Dragon" and forgoes Gemini Summoning it, knowing Mila would have a counter. She is correct when Mila activates a trap that allows her to play "Level Limit - Area B" from her Deck to force all of Clarissa's monsters into Defense Position. Clarissa thinks of a way around Mila's spell and summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" via "Black Stone of Legend". Mila explains the full effect of "Volcanic Queen" to send one other card she controls to the GY or take 1000 damage. Considering Mila's Burn Tactics, Clarissa cannot risk taking 1000 damage and sends one of her facedowns to the GY. Burned Together Mila's full plan unfolds as she uses her Continuous Trap to discard "Volcanic Scattershot". Clarissa was awaiting the move and reveals the second reason why she did not Gemini Summon "Black Flare Dragon". She plays "Wonder Xyz" to Xyz Summon "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon". "Flare Metal Dragon" cannot be destroyed by card effects, sparing itself from "Scattershot's" destructive effects, and chains with all of Mila's card effects to inflict 500 damage to Mila each time her effects resolve. Excited, the girls lose awareness of their powers and fire real fireballs onto each other in a psychic duel. Despite the fire and damage, both girls are having tremendous fun until they see the grass around them catching fire and stomp it out before anyone can see. They calm down and turn off their powers. At the cost of 500 LP, Mila summons returns "Area B" to her hand and Special Summons her ace monster, "Volcanic Doomfire". She also Normal Summons a second "Volcanic Slicer". Mila destroys "Flare Metal Dragon", but Clarissa Special Summons "Black Flare Dragon" before the former's destruction. "Doomfire's" effect still destroys "Black Flare Dragon", but the point was for Clarissa to summon "Red-Eyes Retro Dragon" in Defense Position and revive "Black Flare Dragon", which halts Mila's plan to attack directly with "Slicer" and win the duel. Instead, Mila has "Slicer" inflict 500 damage to Clarissa, reducing her LP to 200. Limited Options Maya understands the incredibly tight restrictions Mila has placed on Clarissa. Clarissa can only attack "Doomfire" by the latter's effect. Clarissa's LP is so low that even if she destroys "Doomfire" by battle, "Volcanic Counter" would activate in Mila's GY to mirror the damage back onto Clarissa. "Black Flare Dragon's" ATK would need to be specifically 3000 or 3100 to not cost Clarissa the duel. If it's not 3100 ATK, Clarissa would still have to destroy "Volcanic Slicer" without delivering too much damage since the damage from "Volcanic Counter" would still reflect back onto Clarissa. Clarissa must destroy "Volcanic Slicer" too because next turn, Mila can use "Volcanic Slicer's" effect to win the duel. The greater weakness is that Mila knows Clarissa has little to no defensive cards to recover her LP or counter "Doomfire's" destructive effects, and Clarissa rarely relies on destroying monsters by card effect. Maya says Clarissa needs "Meteor Black Comet Dragon" or "Inferno Fire Blast" to win, but she chose to revive "Black Flare Dragon" instead of "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". Clarissa draws and notes that she has "Dark Dragon Ritual" in her GY from "Volcanic Queen's" effect. Clarissa notes its second effect and she can banish it to add "Red-Eyes Fusion" to her hand from her Deck. She can then Fusion Summon her new "Black Comet Dragon". However, Clarissa cannot use that power. She says "Red-Eyes Fusion" allow is deeply intertwined with the demon and only meant for extreme situations. In addition, "Black Comet Dragon" was born from the demon granting her more of its power. She believes it is unwise to summon it until she knows she can control it. The chains on the demon are new, and she does not want to risk breaking them. Clarissa opts to Gemini Summons "Black Flare Dragon", which somewhat ends her chance of Clarissa summoning "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". She then equips it with "Dragon Shield" and attacks "Volcanic Doomfire". Clarissa explains "Dragon Shield's" effects which prevents "Black Flare Dragon" from being destroyed and neither player takes damage. However, "Black Flare Dragon" still conducted battle, so its effect resolves to inflict 2400 damage to Mila and win the duel. Aftermath In lieu of a handshake, Mila and Clarissa hug after their excellent duel. They share share compliments with Clarissa unaware Mila has "Blaze Accelerator Reload" in her Deck and notes the rarity of her summoning "Volcanic Doomfire". Mila, in turn, was impressed by Clarissa's Xyz Summon as she's never seen her do such or add a defensive Equip Spell, such as "Dragon Shield". They laugh that their next encounter needs to be a psychic duel as it was exhausting holding back while having so much fun. Clarissa has her on-court interview and speaks a little about her hospital stay. She also has nothing but positive things to say about Mila and her excitement to advance to the quarterfinals. Mila and Clarissa sign autographs and soon depart. Maya notes Cameron never arrived and thus missed the whole duel. Cameron's Escapades Meanwhile, Cameron is shown taking pictures and signing autographs. He briefly checks his phone to see that he missed Clarissa and Mila's duel but is happy that Clarissa is advancing to the quarterfinals. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer vs. Mila Roth Turn 1: Mila Mila Normal Summons “Volcanic Slicer” (1800/1200) and uses its effect to inflict 500 damage to Clarissa at the cost of attacking this turn (Clarissa 4000 > 3500). She sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Clarissa Clarissa Normal Summons “Red-Eyes Baby Dragon” (1200/700). "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" attacks “Volcanic Slicer”, who overpowers and destroys it (Clarissa 3500 > 2900). Since "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" was destroyed by battle, Clarissa can uses its effect to Special Summon “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” (2400/2000) from her Deck in Attack Position. "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" then equips itself to "Black Flare Dragon" and increases its ATK by 300 ("Black Flare Dragon": 2400 > 2700/2000). “Black Flare Dragon” attacks and destroys “Volcanic Slicer” (Mila 4000 > 3100). Clarissa sets one card. Turn 3: Mila Mila activates Continuous Trap: “Blaze Accelerator Reload”. She uses its second effect to discard “Volcanic Counter” and draw a card. She then sacrifices Clarissa’s “Black Flare Dragon” to Special Summon “Volcanic Queen” (2500/1200) to Clarissa’s side of the field in Attack Position. Since "Red-Eyes Baby Dragon" was sent to the GY after being equipped, Clarissa activates its third effect to add a Level 1 Dragon Monster to her hand from her Deck, selecting “Black Stone of Legend”. Mila sets one card. Turn 4: Clarissa Clarissa activates Continuous Trap: “Birthright” to Special Summon “Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position as it is treated as a Normal Monster in the GY. Clarissa activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy “Blaze Accelerator Reload” and inflict 500 damage to Mila. Mila activates “Fake Trap” to have itself destroyed instead. Since the original target was not destroyed, Mila does not take any damage. “Black Flare Dragon” attacks directly. Mila activates “Alert: Mayday” to activate a Continuous Spell from her Deck, and she chooses “Level Limit - Area B”, which forces all Level 4+ monsters into Defense Position. With "Black Flare Dragon" in Defense Position, it's attack does not resolve. Clarissa Normal Summons “Black Stone of Legend” (0/0). She uses its effect to tribute itself and Special Summon “Red-Eyes B. Dragon” (2400/2000) from her Deck in Defense Position. She sets two cards. During the End Phase, "Volcanic Queen" forces Clarissa to send one card she controls to the GY or take 1000 damage. Clarissa chooses to send one of her set Spell/Traps to the GY. Turn 5: Mila Mila activates the second effect of “Reload” effect to discard “Volcanic Scattershot” and draw a card. Sent to the GY, “Scattershot” inflicts 500 damage to Clarissa (Clarissa 2900 > 2400). Mila activates “Scattershot’s” second effect to mill 2 more from her Deck and destroy all monsters Clarissa controls. Clarissa chains "Scattershot's" effect with “Wonder Xyz”. By the effect of "Wonder Xyz", Clarissa overlays "REBD" and "Black Flare Dragon" to Xyz Summons “Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon” (2800/2300/ 2 ORU) in Attack Position. Since "Flare Metal Dragon" has a Rank instead of a Level, it is unaffected by “Level Limit - Area B”. “Volcanic Queen” is destroyed, but “Flare Metal Dragon” cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. In addition, each time one of Mila’s card effects resolves, she takes 500 damage (Mila 3100 > 2600). The first effect of the two milled “Scattershot” activate to each inflict 500 damage to Clarissa, and "Flare Metal Dragon's" effect activates each time their effects resolve (Clarissa 2400 > 1900 > 1400; Mila 2600 > 2100 > 1600). Mila activates “Escape” to return “Area B” to her hand and draw a card, but she cannot activate "Area B" for the rest of the turn (Mila 1600 > 1100). “Blaze Accelerator Reload” is treated as "Tri-Blaze Accelerator" while it is on the field, so Mila sends it to the GY to Special Summon “Volcanic Doomfire” (3000/1800) from her hand in Attack Position. She Normal Summons a second “Volcanic Slicer”. “Doomfire” attacks “Flare Metal Dragon”; Clarissa activates “Flare Metal Dragon’s” third effect to detach an Xyz Material ("REFMD" ORU: 2 > 1) and Special Summon “Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and Mila still has "Volcanic Doomfire" attack "Flare Metal Dragon" who is destroyed (Clarissa 1400 > 1200). The third effect of “Doomfire” activates to destroy all other monsters Clarissa controls and inflict 500 damage for each (Clarissa 1200 > 700). Since a Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster was destroyed, Clarissa activates “Red-Eyes Retro Dragon” (1700/1600) in her hand and Special Summons it in Defense Position. By "Retro Dragon's" second effect, she then Special Summons “Black Flare Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position. During Main Phase 2, Mila activates “Slicer” effect to inflict 500 damage to Clarissa at the cost of attacking this turn (Clarissa 700 > 200). Turn 6: Clarissa Clarissa Gemini Summons “Black Flare Dragon”. She equips it with “Dragon Shield”. “Black Flare Dragon” attacks “Doomfire”. “Dragon Shield” prevents its destruction and Clarissa does not take damage. At the end of the Battle Phase, Clarissa activates the effect of “Black Flare Dragon” to inflict damage equal to its original ATK (Mila 1100 > 0). Clarissa wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Clarissa's Duels